


your beauty beneath me

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bit of sacrilege, Anal Fingering, Annette Dominic Lovingly Rails Felix Fraldarius, Biting, Blue Lions Route, Comfort, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Netteflix and Chill 2020, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dancer!felix, ish?, no beta we die like Glenn, tease, the only indication of a blue lions route is a mention of dimitri, training hall sex, we're reaching hard here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: “Do you know, Felix,” Annette says conversationally as she fingers Felix slick and open, “that you’re very, very pretty in this outfit?”Or; Dom!Annette lovingly rails Dancer!Felix in the training room. Felannie smut post-timeskip!Written for the Netteflix and Chill 2020 Bingo Kink Challenge!!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	your beauty beneath me

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redo this entire piece twice before just tossing all caution to the wind. Enjoy some Dom!Annette and Dancer!Felix smut! 
> 
> This was written for the Netteflix and Chill 2020 Bingo Kink Challenge. I got a bingo with Comfort/Warmth, Costumes, Orgasm Denial, and Outdoors/Risky. I also got honorary mentions Biting, Tease, Quiet, Rough, and Praise, because I'm insatiable. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd because I'm not quite that brave yet so enjoy my mistakes <3
> 
> Have fun!

"Do you know, Felix,” Annette says conversationally as she fingers Felix’s asshole slick and open, “that you’re very, very pretty in this outfit?”

The only sound that leaves his gritted teeth is a harsh, grating snarl that skitters all along her skin like gooseflesh. 

They’re in the training hall under the shadow of one of the tall pillars in the corner of the room. She’s bent over him as he claws at the floor, his head rearing back in his throes of edging pleasure. Her unbuttoned dress is falling over her shoulder, and her arms are bare in the watery moonlight but Felix? He’s still wearing the entire elegant dancer’s ensemble, draped in ivory and gleaming bangles and bolts of ocean-blue cloth and oh, he cannot be prettier than he is now. 

“That’s it,” Annette leans over and cups his jaw from behind, soothing the pulsing vein in his temple as he ruts desperately into the ground to the rhythm of her coos, “so pretty, so pretty for me.”

His fingers paw at the dirt, handfuls of soil collapsing in his grasp as Felix writhes and gasps and wails beneath the insistence of her touch. “Ann—Annette—”

“Shhh.” Annette has to scoot forward a few more inches to slap her hand over his wet, open mouth, and now her other arm is aching a bit from the awkward position, but it’s worth it to muffle the helpless sounds of pleasure spilling endlessly from Felix’s lips. “You have to be quiet or someone will hear you and we’ll be in biiiiiig trouble.”

Felix quiets a little at that, turning his head a little to snap a half-hearted glare at her through his lidded, blown-out eyes, and she nearly comes right there and then at the sheer want blazing out of their amber depths. 

Hey, Annette didn’t intend to be finger-fucking her lover’s ass in the middle of the training room at the dead of night, but Felix just looked so delicious and pretty doing all those unexpectedly graceful movements in his dancer’s costume that she just couldn’t help herself now, could she? 

It had been years since she’d seen him in this attire, which was already designed to attract the eye to the body’s most alluring traits...

But now, where the silky cloth used to sag, it _clings_.

Across his chest, his shoulders, and his thighs, oh Sothis, those thighs! The bangles and scarf emphasize everything wonderful about his defined wrists and ankles, complimenting every arch and dip of bone and knuckle. His skin, mottled with a faint patchwork of scars, makes his body look even more enticing than when he was an untouched boy.

But now, Annette is so burningly aware that Felix, the villain and scoundrel and total eavesdropping trespasser, is very much a beautiful, lissome, attractive, _desirable_ man.

A beautiful man well on his way to coming with just her fingers, apparently. 

“So, are you going to be quiet, Felix?” Annette asks him sternly as he shakes uncontrollably. She’s added another finger at this point, so that’s how many inside of him now? Three? It’s a good thing her hand is so dainty then, Annette grins to herself. 

“Ann, Ann—” Felix is moaning in a litany of crazed bliss, the rings of the dancer’s outfit dragging grooves in the training ground’s soil as he scrabbles for something to hold onto, something to cling to as she thrusts in and out at a punishing pace. His whole body jerks at every new dragging motion of her fingertips, and wow, this is so arousing she might just reach her own peak like this herself. 

“Are you going to come from this?” Annette asks with curiosity, her voice brimming with surprise. Her voice drops into a softer and lower octave, and it hums in her chest like night-dark wine. “Oh, if you do, I would be _so_ happy, Felix.”

“I—!” Felix suddenly _wails_ as she crooks her fingers within him, and oh, Goddess help them if the ever-alert Seteth bursts into the room right now and banishes them from the monastery for life, continental war be damned. 

“Shhh!” Annette tries to hush Felix desperately as he keens and moans under her still-moving hand. Annette pinches him helplessly. “Goddess, you’re noisy. You just want to be heard, don’t you?!”

He’s all but thrashing now. “Can’t help it—”

“Yes, you can.” Annette says harshly, reaching around to palm mercilessly at his cock. Felix shakes in her grasp, nearly collapsing to the training floor as she draws her hand up and down its hot length as she continues to croon at him. “You can do this for me, right? You’re not going to scream so loud that Sylvain, His Highness, or even the Professor would just walk right in and see you all messy like this? Right?”

Even when delirious with pleasure, Felix still makes a protesting growl at the sound of his childhood friends. 

“Don’t—” he struggles to get the words out, every syllable dragging itself out of his open mouth as he pants, “—don’t say their names while you’re—oh, FUCK—!” His words rise in a scream as she pinches the tip of his cock so cunningly with her fingertips. 

“While I’m what, Felix?” Annette questions him gently as she finally withdraws her hand with a sudden jerk that makes his entire body recoil like she’s burned him. Seizing his shoulders in her hands, his delightful and sinful shoulders that have been somehow hiding under that stupid half-cape of his this entire time (but are so wonderfully accentuated in this all-but-torn outfit) and flipping him to his back, Annette yanks him to her and boldly straddles his hips, bracketing his waist with her milky thighs. 

She takes his head in her hands, still damp with his slickness, and brings him to face her. “While I’m what, Felix?” Annette asks him sharply. 

Felix is splayed out beneath her, face flushed, the high angles of his cheeks painted with scarlet as he heaves for breath. His bangs, damp with sweat, cling to his face, and he has not looked more thoroughly debauched in his _life_. 

His eyes flutter open, the unfocused pupils slowly thinning from their blown-out daze to train on her sternly arranged features, and the slow smile that creeps across his red-bitten lips should _not_ be as pretty as he looks.

“Beautiful,” Felix murmurs, reaching a slightly unsteady hand to caress her cheek, and Annette huffs as a horrendous blush assaults her face. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” She pouts, and Felix just shrugs underneath her, his eyes gleaming with puckish fun glinting in the low moonlight. 

Annette frowns at him and his stupid smug self, and then, because she can, shuffles backwards down the length of his body and grinds down _hard_ onto his stiff cock. 

Any trace of smugness vanishes from his face as Felix jolts upwards, straining to meet her heat as Annette grinds down viciously again. This time, she forces herself to remain perfectly still while his tip is in the midst of her folds, wet and warm and not-quite there. He’s struggling to thrust up into her, a tumble of increasingly desperate sounds falling from his lips, and Annette slaps her hand across his mouth again. 

“I’m not moving until you answer, Felix.” Her growl would be a lot more threatening if her voice isn’t so thin with the pressure (or lack thereof) of holding so still like this. “And that means you’re not coming until you answer. Do you understand me?”

Felix glares back at her, a broken snarl falling from his lips as his hips tremble beneath hers. “Fuck it all, Annette, just let me—”

“No!” Her voice rings like shorn metal and she pushes him down onto the packed dirt of the ground, rolling her hips once more and pulling just short of his cock again, her knees squeezing at his waist with insistence. “I want to hear you say it. What am I doing to you, Felix?”

His wordless protest is _loud_ , bordering on a thinning whine as his body chases after the curve of her body in a desperate bid for more friction, more _anything_. Felix is noisy when he’s being denied something, Annette has discovered, and while that should not exactly be something that should be encouraged in their current position, it’s doing so much for her cunt, she realizes as her last, gracious grind leaves a trail of slick in her wake. 

Unfortunately, Felix’s as mulishly stubborn as she is, and even though he’s beautiful and shaking hard in his puddles of ivory and cobalt attire, he’s clamped his lips stubbornly shut and refusing to meet her gaze, shuddering so violently that there are actual tears beading on the corners of his darkly lashed eyes. 

Uh-oh. They can’t have that. 

Annette leans down, cups his handsome face in her hands, and when Felix blinks unsteadily up at her, startled and suddenly vulnerable under her searching gaze, she kisses him. 

It’s gentle, it’s coaxing. It’s a quiet, grounding little moment in a riotous and crass affair, and it steadies him until he’s kissing her back, moving his lips against the seams of her mouth and settling back into a rhythm. Felix’s hands come up to her hair, twisting into the pale fire of her tresses as she finally, carefully sinks down onto him with loving, relinquished purpose. 

They swallow each other’s stuttered groans; her fingers scrabble on his jaw and he yanks her hair so hard it stings as she rolls her hips again and again, falling into a fluid and familiar rhythm as he bucks his hips to meet her every thrust. Soon, they have to break apart to gasp for breath as she picks up the pace, bouncing on his hips so that his cock could graze that spot, right there, as he surges upwards to kiss her again. 

“You know what you’re doing to me?” Felix mumbles into her skin, his voice ragged and torn to absolute shreds but still low enough to stroke her senses like the soft silk of his scarfs, “You’re _killing_ me.”

Annette’s startled moan is swallowed by his hungry mouth. Felix grabs her arms and guides them so that she’s pinning his arms above his mussed head, and oh, so this is what it’s like to feel _powerful_ , so thunderous in her wake. 

He babbles on, uncaring of volume or anything else as she begins to move faster and harder, spurred on by his weakening resolve, “You’re fucking me so good, ‘Nnette, so good it hurts, and I hate it when people watch me dance but when you watch me I feel like I can slaughter the Goddess with my bare hands."

His voice peters out into a broken groan, deeper and more guttural than the rest, and Annette moans in delight. “You’re my everything, you’re fucking me so well, I’m yours, yours—” 

“That’s right you are,” she praises him, rolling her hips and behind down low to mouth at his pale, lovely shoulder, “You’re mine, mine forever, mine to fuck, only mine, understand?”

As she speaks, Annette thrusts one more time, takes the soft skin of his collarbone between her teeth and bites down hard. 

She is rewarded with Felix’s sudden howl of release. 

It looks like one hell of an orgasm, his entire body arching with the motion and his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he screams so loud she can see the point of his teeth. His hair ripples over his shoulders, bathing his eyes in shadow, and Annette whimpers at the sight. 

He’s so _goddess-damned_ beautiful. 

Felix recovers slowly, his frenzied panting slowly quieting to steadier breathing, and he must’ve noticed her humming above him, almost there but not quite, so he takes her by the hips and rolls her so that she’s splayed out on the ground, her hair fanning out behind her, and lets his fingers go straight for her clit. 

“Oh,” Annette squeaks, and even when blissed out in post-coital delirium, Felix still has enough snark in him to grin lazily up at her through the strands of his hair, rubbing at her cunt in slow, methodical patterns that have her crying out in delight. 

“I love you like this,” he says softly, and that’s what pushes Annette over the edge. 

The orgasm that sweeps over her is tight, hot, and blinding white in its ferocity, and when she finally flutters back into herself, there’s a raspiness in her throat that tips Annette off to the fact that she has yelled herself hoarse. 

Felix is petting the wildly unbound strands of her hair when she finally blinks down at him, affection softening the harsh lines of his face as he tucks her bangs behind her ear. 

“Hi.” Annette giggles, leaning down to return the favor. 

“Hi,” Felix replies quietly, closing his eyes under her ministrations.

“This deserves an encore performance, I think,” Annette suggests gaily as she pats his dark tangle of hair into place. 

Felix flushes again, coughing and looking off towards the side, but when he turns to look at her again, there’s a gleam of heat in his amber gaze. “So long as we move this to an actual bedroom.”

Annette beams, dipping down to press a lazy, unhurried kiss to his mouth. “I thought you practically live here, silly.”

“You’re one to talk,” Felix shoots back through a mouthful of her, and she laughs as he rolls her over and kisses her until Annette completely forgets what they were talking about in the first place. 

.

.

.

fin 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> seteth felt a disturbance in the force when he walked into the training hall the next morning but he couldn't put his finger on why. a few of the blue lions on night patrol did tho. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Come (not gonna make that pun) hang out with me on twitter, where I'm a lot more SFW and coherent: https://twitter.com/clairvoyancehsu


End file.
